musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Liquid
Liquid Liquid is a New York City post-punk, post-disco band, originally active from 1980 to 1983. They are perhaps best known for their track, "Cavern", which was covered by the Sugar Hill Records house band as the backing track forGrandmaster + Melle Mel's old school rap classic, "White Lines (Don't Do It)".[1] 99 Records took Sugarhill to court over the unauthorized use of Cavern and after an expensive court battle won compensation but before they could collect, Sugarhill went into receivership.[2] The song was also included on the Disco Not Disco compilation album. In 2008, the band reformed, playing in various venues across the globe. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liquid_Liquid# hide *1 History *2 Musical style *3 Band members *4 Discography *5 Notes *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Liquid_Liquid&action=edit&section=1 edit Liquid Liquid's original records were pressed in very limited quantities on 99 Records, and can now fetch high prices. "Cavern" originally appeared on the EP, Optimo, recorded by Don Hunerberg. Though the pressings were small, the music has had a lasting and far reaching impact. The first three EPs, plus live material, were reissued in 1997 by Grand Royal (US) and Mo' Wax (UK). After the collapse of both these labels, Domino Records released the music from all three original 12"s plus extra tracks and early live recordings as Slip In And Out Of Phenomenon in 2008. In October 2008 the band returned to the UK after a prolonged hiatus, playing at London's Barbican Theatre alongside the Glasgow-based DJ duo Optimo, who named themselves after the eponymous Liquid Liquid song and EP. Liquid Liquid performed in 2009 at the Villette Sonique Festival in Paris, as well as in Lincoln Center, where they followed the 200 Guitar Orchestra. On April 2, 2010, the band performed "Cavern" with The Roots on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and announced they were to play more shows in Britain, at Offset Festival and ATP Release The Bats in London. On April 2, 2011, LCD Soundsystem played their farewell gig at Madison Square Garden in New York City with Liquid Liquid as supporting act. Musical stylehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Liquid_Liquid&action=edit&section=2 edit Liquid Liquid's music is essentially groove-based and influenced by a variety of sources, including funk, dub reggae of the 1970s, and punk in its do it yourself garage approach. Their songs do not follow standard pop song form, having no defined verses or chorus. The vocals also set the music apart. Salvatore Principato, the vocalist, is known to use his voice as an instrument, focusing more on pitch and rhythm than words and lyrics. Band membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Liquid_Liquid&action=edit&section=3 edit The band is made up of drummer Scott Hartley, bassist Richard McGuire, vocalist Salvatore Principato and marimba player Dennis Young. Richard McGuire is a graphic designer and filmmaker. Sal Principato produces remixes and often tours as a DJ. Dennis Young plays in various musical projects. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Liquid_Liquid&action=edit&section=4 edit *''Liquid Liquid'' 12" EP (99-07, 1981) *''Successive Reflexes'' 12" EP (99-09 1981) *"Bellhead"/"Push" 7" single (99-11EP7, 1981 - extremely rare record of re-recordings by Liquid Liquid, recorded, mixed & mastered in one day - Nov. 24, 1981. The band destroyed most copies and it was never made available, but some still exist.) *''Optimo'' 12" EP (99-11, 1983) *"Dig We Must" 12" (99-LL1, 1984) *''Liquid Liquid'' 2xLP/CD (Mo Wax/Grand Royal, 1997) *''Slip In And Out Of Phenomenon'' 3xLP/CD (Domino Records, 2008) Category:Bands